


A Sort Of Pipedream

by SomeSunnyDay



Series: The New Other World [2]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But only a little, Charlie can bleed, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, I'll eventually write out a direct explination on how I think this world works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Charlie is at odds with himself. He's formed a bad habbit. But Coraline will always be there for him, he knows that.





	A Sort Of Pipedream

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was written at 2AM so I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> I'll write an explination on the inner workings of The Other World soon. TL;DR : the longer Coraline stays in The Other World, the more it becomes the real one in basically every sense.

_ Chewing. Stop chewing. Stop chewing the sides of your fingers. Stop. _

Charlie was knocked out of his thoughts by the rain turning into hail. His right hand was covered in blood. Even though he Coraline and Wybie agreed that him bleeding was impossible, it still happened. Getting up, Charlie headed to the bathroom. Washing up before Coraline got back from hanging out with Wybie.

Staring at himself in the mirror, his face was getting back into place which was good. Washing and drying his hands as quickly as he could, he sighed. Looking over to the back of the bathroom door, his bathrobe hanging on the hook. He wanted to put it back on, maybe comb his hair finally. A shower would do nicely, he'd have time to think about what he was going to do.

Charlie looked back, down to his hand. He winced. The soap would hurt but he needed a shower. Going to the master bedroom, Charlie looked through the dresser for clothes. He found a black shirt and black pajama pants. Getting everything else from their respective places, Charlie went back to the bathroom. 

Staying in the shower for a little while, Charlie made the decision to leave the robe. He got out after the water made his skin feel itchy. Putting on the clothes, he left the bathroom and sat at the kitchen table to wait for Coraline. She came home a little while later.

Coraline sat with Charlie. She was smiling, it must've been a good day.

"Hey."

"Hey kiddo. How was your time with Wybie?"

"It was nice, we found a cool hangout spot."

Charlie nodded.

"You took a shower..finally." Coraline giggled at the end, he now smelled like rose wood.

Charlie chuckled and said, "Yeah, I had to bandage my fingers again though. Sorta just..zoned out and the hail shook me out before I could do any more damage."

He put his hand on the table so Coraline could see.

She winced and said quietly "We need to figure out why you bleed. Wybie's hand turned to dust but didn't bleed. So why do you..?"

She mused to herself as Charlie picked at the bandages.

"We'll know eventually I suppose." Charlie cut Coraline off by sighing and leaning back in the chair.

Coraline looked at Charlie and gave a sort of worried smile.

"Yeah, you'll be fine."

She reached and put her hand on his. They sat there for a little while. Just as Charlie was about to get up Coraline's face lit up.

"Oh! Guess what I found," she reached into her bag and pulled out a CD player "I got it in a box at Wybie's."

Charlie raised his eyebrows-  _ a CD player..? _

"Did you find any discs for it..?"

Coraline nodded and pulled out  _ The Mission  _ and  _ The Psychedelic Furs. _ She added "I also found a headset so we can actually listen to it!"

Charlie scratched his cheek.  _ Where do all these things keep coming from? _

"Do y'wanna listen with me?"

Charlie nodded and Coraline put in  _ The Mission  _ first. Coraline put the player on shuffle and  _ Severina  _ came on first.

Listening to the whole album Charlie's mood began to lift. It was nice spending time with Coraline without the strain of specific conversation.

Charlie looked at the window- the hail had stopped a while ago. It was getting dark.

"Hey kiddo, I'm getting tired. You mind if I head to bed?"

Coraline shook her head no.

"Ok, don't go to bed too late. I'll see you in the morning sweetie."

Charlie got up and rubbed Coraline's hand and left. As he sat on the bed, there was a lot of roaming thoughts going around through his head.

But mostly about Coraline's mental and emotional wellbeing. Charlie covered himself with the quilt when he finally settled down. He'd have to find notes or something to help with the continued construction of this world.

He sighed and put his glasses on the nightstand. He'd figure everything out eventually.


End file.
